


Losing Control

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, Drabble, Masturbation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has to pee.  Just another drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Tommy has to pee. It shouldn’t be a surprise by now. It seems like the minute he gets onstage his bladder fills to capacity seconds later and it’s not like he drinks _that_ much before the show.

So just like every other night, he crosses his ankles, bounces on his toes and hopes the break comes quickly. He’s waiting for the night when it doesn’t come fast enough and he loses control onstage. It’s only a matter of time. As soon as the thought crosses his mind a jet of piss leaks into his underwear. Tonight is the night apparently.


	2. Backstage Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is turned on and wants to see Tommy wet himself. Unbetad drabble set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Adam sees the way Tommy fidgets and he grips the microphone tighter, barely able to keep his breath to make the next note. Tommy has to pee already, Adam is sure of it. It’s all he can do to take his eyes off Tommy to hit his next queue with the dancers. Once the dance is finished he looks over at Tommy again and Tommy is squeezing his thighs together, hunched over his guitar. Adam’s dick twitches, betraying his arousal over Tommy’s predicament. He’s been watching Tommy like this as often as possible on and offstage. He can’t get enough. 

-

Adam first noticed the way Tommy squirmed and writhed when he had to pee not long after they first met. It wasn’t too long after that when he realized he _liked_ it. Now it’s like an immediate shock to his dick seeing Tommy this way. 

Adam keeps waiting. He wants to see Tommy wet himself so badly he can barely stand it. It hasn’t happened yet, but Adam has a feeling about tonight. Adam makes it halfway through his next number before he hears a sour note from Tommy’s guitar. He turns to look, needing to see Tommy’s face.

-

Tommy’s expression is one of utter panic. Adam knows it’s happening. Tommy is leaking, wetting his stage pants. Adam mourns the fact he’d chosen dark skinny jeans for Tommy’s stage costume. Between the dark fabric, Tommy’s guitar, and the lighting on Tommy, Adam can’t see a stain. By the way Tommy’s face contorts into something closer to pain Adam presumes he’s gotten himself under control. 

Adam is disappointed and feels guilty for getting turned on by Tommy’s predicament, but fuck it’s hot. He just wants to see Tommy completely lose control. Adam thrusts his hips and pets his erection. 

-

Soon it’s time for Adam’s break, the band is supposed to do an instrumental, but Adam notices Tommy shedding his guitar. Tommy darts offstage and doesn’t notice Adam’s following him until they reach the restroom. Before Tommy can lock the bathroom door Adam barges in behind him. 

They’ve fooled around here and there the past few months, but Adam’s never had the courage to bring up his kink until tonight. Right here and now. He pins Tommy to the bathroom wall. Tommy makes a low whine in his throat and reaches down to pinch his dick. 

“Not tonight, pretty.”

-

“What? Damnit tonight is not the night to blow me in the bathroom between sets. Fuck, I’ve gotta piss now!” Tommy nearly shouts, his hips in constant motion now. 

Adam hums and uses his lips to silence Tommy. “So hot,” he mutters into Tommy’s mouth. “Wanna see you lose it, baby.” 

“You’re serious?” Tommy’s voice has gone high, tinged with hysteria. “I have to go back onstage after this. Don’t have time to fulfill whatever fucked up fantasy this is. Not now, please, fuck I’ve gotta go!” Tommy writhes against Adam, desperately trying to push out of his hold.

-

“So serious, Brian will cover until we get back onstage. You have a pair of black jeans with you. You can change after. Come on, you wanna just let go for me.” Adam purrs into Tommy’s ear and chuckles when Tommy gives a full body shudder. 

“Okay, okay fine,” Tommy relents.

Tommy stops trying to struggle out of Adam’s hold and instead kicks off one creeper then the other. Once he’s standing there in socked feet he releases the stranglehold he has on his dick. Adam watches waiting for the small stain from before to spread, but nothing happens.

-

“Fuck, I have to go so fucking bad, but I can’t,” Tommy whines. “It’s like every damn muscle in my body is locked up.”

“Let me help,” Adam whispers. 

Tommy nods and Adam leans in. He kisses Tommy until he’s distracted and rubs one hand at the bulge of Tommy’s bladder. Tommy groans and tenses even further while Adam gently massages, trying to relieve the pressure and ache.

Tommy huffs out a breath and shivers. A sigh follows and Adam pulls away to watch. Dark material becomes darker and the denim glistens when it becomes oversaturated. Adam’s dick throbs. 

-

It’s just as hot as Adam had imagined seeing Tommy wet himself. By the time Tommy is lax against the wall, eyelids drooping, Adam his pushing down his stage pants. He wraps his hand around himself and it takes two good tugs and he’s coming, the orgasm so strong his knees nearly buckle. He watches shot after shot hit the floor between his feet, the wet splattering noises as it hits the floor loud in the quiet of the bathroom. When he’s finished he quickly grabs a towel to wipe himself up, amazed he didn’t catch his clothes.

“Shit.”

-

Tommy’s voice startles Adam. He’s finished cleaning up and is tugging up his pants when he finally looks over to Tommy. Tommy is standing in a puddle, everything from the waist down soaked. 

“Now I’m going to smell like piss all night,” Tommy sighs.

“Nah, I’ll go get your other jeans and fresh socks, you head to my dressing room. You can shower off real quick.” 

Tommy nods and heads out. Adam watches him leave, just one more glimpse of the slightly darker stain before he jumps into action. Brian is going to kill them. It’s totally worth it. 

-

They step back out onstage almost twenty minutes later and Adam makes a joke about a wardrobe malfunction. It explains why he’s in the same outfit, and why Tommy was with him trying to help him out of his current outfit. He’s sure some fans see through his little lie, but oh well. 

Afterward, Adam leads Tommy back to his dressing room. He shows his thanks to Tommy for being accommodating with his kink, by giving him a blow job. He’s pretty sure he’s forgiven for springing it on Tommy in the middle of a show when Tommy comes.


End file.
